Jackie's 1st Anniversary Sleepover
" |image = The signature sign on Jackie's door.jpg |number = Season 1, Episode 18 |airdate = February 24, 2019 |featured = "Stay" |previous = "The Missing Clue" |next = "The Birthday Chalks"}}" " is a double-length episode of Playtime with Jackie from the first season. It's also the 2nd (last supposedly after an unaired episode) episode of the "Friends Forever" trilogy. Summary "Jackie is spending the night with Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor and Will at Eleanor's House for a sleepover. First, Jackie goes to Pat's Pizzeria with Keziah and Keira to eat pepperoni pizza, and after that, Jackie and Keziah host a Play-Doh dessert competition and go on a sleepover adventure. Meanwhile, Fushion gets into a really bad mood because he didn't like Jackie and Keziah sleeping in Jackie's bunk bed, so Jackie calms him down by singing "Stay" and help her friends get to Eleanor's House so Jackie can grant her BFFs' wishes." Plot Prologue Jackie is playing with Keziah and Fushion outside. Today is a really special day because Jackie is going to spend the night with Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor, and Will at Eleanor's House for a sleepover. Keziah and Fushion are interested about it, so Jackie mentions that they need to go to Pat's Pizzeria to eat pizza and celebrate her party so she can grant her friends' wishes. Jackie also mentions that today is Eleanor's Uncle's birthday. Keziah and Fushion are very excited and Jackie blows a kiss to them as they leave. Main episode Keira walks to Jackie's House with her fancy purse. Jackie has a surprise for her and they're about to play Hungry Hungry Hippos. The instructions are to put the marbles in the marble groove and gobble the marbles with each hippo with a lever. Whoever player captures the most marbles wins. Before they play the game, Jackie teaches Keira how to pour all the marbles in the marble groove to capture them. As the game begins, Jackie and Keira gobble up the marbles out of the marble groove as fast as they can. In Sam's bedroom, Melissa is packing water bottles and she is about to go to Pats Pizza with Jackie, Eleanor, and Keira, but Eleanor is absent and there must be someone that can replace Eleanor. In the kitchen, Keira gives Melissa her Gloucester County Special Services Education Association electric flashlight to her. Melissa and Sam never used a electric flashlight for many years and it only has one button that can work and light up everything. Melissa writes "Jax" and "Keira" on the water bottles with a black marker and packs an extra water bottle just in case. Melissa is now ready to go with Jackie and Keira to Pat's Pizzeria. During the walk to Pat's Pizzeria, Keziah appears riding her scooter until Jackie sees her when she gets closer. Jackie hugs Keziah and asks her if her mom let her go to Pat's Pizzeria all by herself, but Keziah's mom doesn't care. Melissa invites Keziah to join her, Jackie and Keira's walk to Pat's Pizzeria. Jackie asks Keziah if she can ride her scooter to Pat's Pizzeria, but Keziah only allows her to ride it once. Once Jackie, Keziah, and Keira got to Pat's Pizzeria, Melissa warns them not to ride Keziah's scooter in the restaurant. At the cash register, Melissa orders 3 pepperoni pizzas for them and a female cashier pays her back to $500. After Melissa ordered the pepperoni pizzas, she is seen carrying a tray of them and serves the girls 3 pepperoni pizzas and 3 water bottles. Jackie tells Keziah that last time she and Eleanor are at Pat's Pizzeria, Eleanor doesn't like pepperoni pizza; she only likes plain pizza. Jackie decides to go to the arcade to get a toy out of a toy catcher machine, but she accidentally inserts two quarters and they're stuck. After Jackie, Keziah, and Keira eat their pizzas, Jackie and Keziah put their pepperoni toppings on their eyes, making them look like pepperoni monsters. Melissa warns them to throw their plates away if they are done and wipes the sauce off of Jackie's face. After eating pizza at Pat's Pizzeria, Melissa has to put mail in a mailbox before Jackie, Keziah and Keira go home. Melissa warns them to look both ways to make sure there are no cars. Jackie decides to play a race game with Keziah and Keira that makes the running to the end of the sidewalk whoever wins or lose. Once the trio gets to the last sidewalk, a big rainpuddle with a Doritos Spicy Sweet Chili bag inside is blocking Jackie, Keziah, and Keira's way. Keira picks it up and explains that the quartet needs to take the very wet Doritos Spicy Sweet Chili bag to a black trashcan. Suddenly, Jackie accidentally falls into the puddle. The puddle made Jackie's pants very wet and Jackie to scream, cry, throw tantrums and stomp her feet. Jackie wants to go home and change her pants, but Melissa yells at her to stop and the quartet is not going home. The reason why the quartet is not going home because Keira needs to throw the Doritos Spicy Sweet Chilli bag in the black trashcan. All the people outside are going to hear Jackie scream and throw tantrums. As the quartet gets to the black trashcan, Keira throws the Doritos Spicy Sweet Chili bag and toilet paper in it. After that, Melissa tells Jackie that she has to be very careful next time and don't fall into a puddle. When Jackie is having a situation about it, she must think in her brain every day and control her emotions whenever she sees a rainpuddle. Whenever Jackie sees a puddle, her brain will immediately tell her not to fall into it. After the conversation, Jackie's last tear streams on her cheek. Keira then wipes it off, causing Jackie to hug her tightly. Back at Jackie's house, Jackie tries to open the door but it's locked. Melissa thought that Sam is in the shower and unlocks the door with her key. Now Jackie can change her pants. Melissa decides to serve Keziah and Keira a red bowl of candy for ignoring Jackie during the long walk home. Suddenly, Jackie walks out of her room naked. Keziah and Keira are embarrassed and Melissa warns her to change in the laundry room. After Jackie gets changed, she wears a green long-sleeved dress with a black belt and Mary-Jane shoes. Keziah gives Jackie her Valentine Nerds just in case for the Play-Doh dessert competition, but Melissa warns them to play Play-Doh in the cat room. In the cat room, Jackie and Keziah set up the Play-Doh totes. They're about to compete a Play-Doh dessert competition. Whoever wins the contest will get Valentine Nerds as a treat. Keziah accepts the request, and before they play, Jackie rolls up her sleeves and creates some desserts with Play-Doh, including ice cream and cupcakes. Now Jackie and Keziah can compete a Play-Doh dessert competition. They start the contest by choosing which of these desserts Jackie created and Keziah will vote them. In the kitchen, Sam is teaching Melissa how to use perimeters and areas to help her understand. Back in the cat room, Bubblegum walks around Jackie and Keziah for something; they're competing a Play-Doh dessert competition and when they are done, they will get Valentine Nerds. After voting each delicious dessert, Keira is eating Jackie's Valentine Nerds, which caused Jackie to get upset. After the Play-Doh dessert competition in the cat room, Jackie and Keziah decide to go on their sleepover adventure in a hotel with their stuffed animals. They will need to get dressed into Jackie's pajamas and pack up their stuff in Jackie's suitcase, including Fluffy and Wolfie. While planning, they put the suitcase in the laundry room, wrote their names on their bed tags and fetched their sleeping bags. Now Jackie and Keziah can have their sleepover with their stuffed animals...until Fushion swung the door open and finds them in their sleep! Oh, no! He doesn't like the way Jackie and Keziah sleep in Jackie's room and destroys everything they have. Fushion is seen at the bottom of Jackie's bunk bed with his legs up on his chest. Jackie asks Fushion why he ruined her sleepover adventure with Keziah. Fushion screams at Jackie to shut up and leave him alone because he doesn't want anyone to get near him. Whenever Jackie gets angry or upset, her dad used to sing a song to help her calm down. Jackie decides to sing "Stay" by Zedd and Alessia Cara to help Fushion calm down. During the song, Jackie dances with Fushion to make him feel better. After the song, Jackie finally made Fushion feel better and tells Keziah that she's a huge fan of Zedd. She suggested that she, Keziah, and Fushion will ride their bikes across the street. Jackie leads them to the cat room to get her bike to ride with and her pink polka-dot coat to keep her warm. When Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, and Keira got outside, Jackie warns them that they have to watch out for cars or else they will get run over. They are about to go on a bike riding adventure. So, Jackie leads Keziah and Fushion to a house with their bikes where a man doesn't see them. Jackie decides to use her screaming powers to kill the man. She did so, and her screaming powers killed him so that he didn't see Jackie. At 4:00pm, Melissa is about to dismiss Keziah and Fushion and needs Jackie back inside until the end of the day, but Jackie doesn't want the day to end and she is spending the night with Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor, and Will at Eleanor's house for a sleepover. Melissa is not letting Jackie go to Eleanor's house for the night. Jackie, Keziah and Fushion beg Melissa to go to Eleanor's house for the night. All for crying out loud, Melissa angrily allows them to go to Eleanor's house for the night, and this is the last time Jackie is going to Eleanor's house and never going there again. Also, Melissa will come get Jackie in the morning and close all the doors while she's gone and Keira is not invited to Eleanor's house for a sleepover. Jackie, Keziah, and Fushion arrive at Eleanor's house to see what Eleanor and Will are up to. Jackie just brought Eleanor's sleepover card she made and gives it to her. Eleanor asks Jackie why she made the card for her, but instead of answering her question, Jackie tells her, Keziah, Fushion, and Will that her dad Sam told her this: (Full plot unknown, so the characters are forced not to speak). Epilogue Eleanor's house is now decorated outside for Jackie's sleepover party when Jackie sings "Firework" and "Shake It Off" to promote her party. During the dance party, Kate serves party snacks for the kids and it's unknown what they are because they're zoomed out. After the dance party, at 6:01pm, various songs from nowhere play while Jackie sends out party bags for her friends before she leaves. A friend of mine of Will's gives Jackie his party card because he wasn't invited. Jackie then gives him a party bag and hugs him. Other children give Jackie a party bag of Valentine goodies, toys and supplies. After she received her bag, Jackie gets a group hug from all her friends, including Eleanor. After, Jackie leaves Eleanor's house as the credits roll. Characters In order of appearance: Main Characters: * Jackie Guida * Keziah Patterson * Fushion Patterson * Eleanor Lawson (second part only) * Will Lawson (second part only, no lines) * Keira Kiger (first part only) Supporting Characters: * Sam Guida * Melissa Guida * Keziah's Mother (first appearance, mentioned) * Pat's Pizzeria Clerk * Fluffy * Wolfie * Bubblegum * Jean * Craig Kiger (cameo) * Michelle Kiger (cameo) * Claudia Kiger (cameo in car, no lines) * Kate Wistar (cameo, no lines) * Eleanor's Uncle (mentioned) * Clarence (first appearance, no lines) * Nylah Patterson (first appearance, singing only) * Tashira Patterson (first appearance, singing only) Locations * Penns Grove ** Jackie's House ** Pat's Pizzeria ** Eleanor's House Trivia * This is the 2nd episode to have a double-length episode. * This episode is a sequel to "Jackie Saves New Year's Eve". ** Unlike in "Jackie Saves New Year's Eve", Jackie spends much time at Eleanor's House until 6:00 without staying overnight. ** This is the second double-length episode in which Opal is absent. * This is the last episode to feature Pat's Pizzeria and Jackie, Keziah, Eleanor, and Keira will no longer walk there to eat pizza from now on. * Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor, and Will will still be present in later episodes. * This is the 2nd episode Jackie screams and throws temper tantrums. The first was "After-School Fun". * "Stay" by Zedd and Alessia Cara was the song Jackie sang to Fushion when he got mad and wanted to sleep with him for her sleepover at Eleanor's House. An acoustic version of the song is heard near the end of the episode when Jackie receives a party bag Eleanor gave her. * Eleanor and Will are supposed to be absent in this episode for their uncle's birthday, but it turned into a double-length episode and they only appear in the second part. * Sam, Melissa, Bubblegum, Jean, Fluffy, Wolfie, and Keira only appear in the first part along with Jackie, Keziah, and Fushion. * During the cat room segment, it is revealed that Keziah's birthday is on October 26, 2010 and she is 8 years old. Goofs * When Jackie accidentally inserts 2 quarters into the toy catcher machine, they are seen sticking out of it in between shots. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Double-length Episodes